


Nesting

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nesting, Season 4 Episode 5, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE thanks to Missus_T this week...without her it would be total crap

The stress of everything was finally getting to Stiles. His friends were all on a hit list and not the kind that teenage kids make when they are pissed off. His dad was “in the know” and getting more and more involved with the supernatural world. And to top it off, he still had a raging boner for an older guy who was going through his own shit. 

It had all finally reached a breaking point. Stiles woke up the day after the scrimmage unable to move. He had been up all night sneezing and coughing. His immune system was finally betraying him.Shooting a text to Scott and Malia, Stiles hunkered down in his den of blankets to attempt to go back to sleep. 

When Stiles woke up again he was snuggled in his bed surrounded by the Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia. They had piled onto his bed nestling down and Derek was currently occupying a spot on the floor discussing the differences between the Planet of the Apes movies and trying to defend which was the better version with his dad who was lounging in his computer chair. It was nothing like he’d imagine a day without supernatural threats looming, but it was perfect. He was glad to have a great pack of friends to make his day better


End file.
